Little Girl Gone
by Everythings-Castle
Summary: SPOILER 5x03, Situated after Alexis moved out. Got the inspiration from the Episode stills. First Fanfic, please review. I want my fandoms opinion. NO PLACE FOR ALEXIS HATER.


Title: "Little Girl Gone"

Summery: SPOILER 5x03, Situated after Alexis moved out. Got the inspiration from the Episode stills. First Fanfic, please review. I want my fandoms opinion. NO PLACE FOR ALEXIS HATER.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Castle is the BEST show on earth. Andrew Marlowe nuff said.

Rating: K+

The door fell close behind him as he let out a heavy breath. So, that's it. She has moved out. He looked around the living room, replayed in his head all the times they ran around chasing each other for the remote, playing laser tag, sword fighting and that one time he completely destroyed the vase his mother got from an old friend, playing ball. He heard her laugh, more squeakier when she was little and still catching for him when she was older.

He slowly went to the kitchen, happy for the fact that he taught her how to cook. He will never walk out of his bedroom again and find her sitting at the counter, having some cereals for breakfast before she goes to school. 18 years, how can they fly by so fast? He didn't even notice how the time ran through his fingers. And now she is gone.

He poured himself a drink, knowing very well that the day had been exhausting enough. It was less the moving Alexis into her dorm room that was responsible for his languor, more the fact that he tried to keep himself from crying the last 48 hours. Ever since he saw all the boxes she packed, he just wanted to grab her and say: "Don't leave me! Stay here." But he knew that would be a bad idea. She needs space. She needs to find herself. His mother tried to comfort him by saying that he is a great father and that Alexis will be just fine and that it is his merit.  
Should he call Meredith? Tell her that their baby is gone now? No, Castle. Alexis told her that she is moving, has probably already called her and when you put it this way, she might get a heart attack thinking something happened to her.

He made his way to the couch, stopping at the staircase, weighing if he should go upstairs to her room. But then again, it was empty now. Almost nothing left from the little wonder he raised on his own, in this apartment. 18 years, unbelievable. No violin sounds will come down the stairs, he can't believe he even starts to miss the few furious door slams.

Richard Castle slumps down on his couch, drink in hand and tears in his eyes. As his sight fell on the coffee table he smiles. Right in the middle sat a box of tissues and a note from Martha that says: "Let it out, kiddo. The first night is the hardest and no one will blame you for loving your daughter." He sighs and let the tears roll down his cheeks.

Alexis, the little red headed girl in pink tutu is going to collage. She will be the best of what ever she is doing, he is certain about that. Should he call her? Making sure that everything is all right? Maybe she feels the same?!  
Oh, yeah right, she is the adult of them both. Even if she is homesick already, she would tell herself to be strong and when he calls now, it'll just be harder on her. Tomorrow Castle, tomorrow.

He hold her hand when she was sick, made her soup. Stayed on the couch the whole day watching cartoons until she fell asleep. Carried her to bed, so many times. But then again, the last time is years ago and to him it feels like yesterday. And now it is over.  
Now it will be just a matter of time until she falls in love with someone who will stay. Who will find her adorable in the morning and will not be disgusted when she is really sick. And he will have to share the most important person on the world with someone else.  
It's over now Castle.

He thought of all the things he told her to make it easier for her. Pointed out countless things she can do now that he's not around 24/7, told her crazy stories about his time in collage and making some up, just to cheer her up. He was being a good father and now the heavy weight of parental worrying is gnawing on him. He knows he's a little drama queen right now and he definitely got that from his mother. She will call, they will talk, she'll be here on holidays. Maybe she discovers that the laundry room on campus isn't her thing and that she needs to wash her stuff here. And she said she will continue her internship with Lanie as long as she can. So no reason to get all weepy.  
He's grabbing one of the tissues, wipes his eyes, blows his nose - oh so very loudly - takes another sip and sighs again. He's about to lean back on the couch, when he hears the knock on his door.

He looks up and his eyes widen as new images are taking over his head.  
Images of her in his white shirt. Her making coffee in his kitchen. The two of them snuggled up on the couch, watching movies together.  
A smile creeps up on his face as his mind explores the possibilities.  
Her soft hair on his cheeks as he holds her close to him. Waking up in the morning having her pressed against him, his sheets still smelling of her when she left before him. Her laugh filling up the silence Alexis is leaving behind. His mind is spinning, they can go 'home' together. He can take care of her now, cook for HER in the evening. Have HER walk into his office and distract him from some writing.  
He got up and walked to the door. Eager to see the person behind it. He was wrong, this is not over. This is just starting.  
He swung the door open and beamed at a little shy looking Kate Beckett: "I didn't know if you wanted to be alone or not and with Alexis moving out I thought I check on you ..."

She gasped as he pulled her in his arms and hold her tight. "Your timing couldn't be better. I am so happy that you are here." They stood like this for a while on his doorstep until the distant sound of a closing door reminded them that they were still half on the hallway.  
Castle let go of Beckett, took her hand and lead her into the living room. Kate smiled at the sight of the tissue box and realized that he really should not be alone tonight.  
As Castle made himself busy in the kitchen to get them some wine, Kate went into his office and came back out with the heavy photo book she once found and wanted him to show her.

They sat on the couch and Kate cuddled close to Castle. "Wow, I haven't seen that in years." he said.  
Tell me about it Castle. Tell me of the time you had with Alexis, I want to know everything. He smiled, knowing very well what she did and he kissed her on the head for this. Having the opportunity to talk about his wonderful child to cope with her physical absence, he would never let this woman go. So, the first night wasn't so hard after all. :)

The End.


End file.
